Tournament
by Jinko Kawaii
Summary: The Bladebreakers are invited to a tournament back in Russia with the worlds best eight teams. Two are unheard of, but one member may hold secrets to Kai's past. Rating for drug use. NON YAOI!
1. Default Chapter

Hello. This is another story to add to my collection. But, this one is a Beyblade one. 

**_This is before the movie and just after the first series_**, 'cause I haven't seen it. I live in Australia! We are isolated from the great world of anime!

I think this is how the Japanese names are; I have an obsession with writing the Japanese names instead of the English ones.

Takao-Tyson

Rei-Ray

Kai-Kai, I think that's his Japanese name, anyway. 

Kenny-I don't know of his Japanese name. If you know it, please tell me via review or e-mail. Thanks.

Max-Max. It's just like Kenny.

Anyway, everyone is either 15 or 16.

**SUMARY**

**When out at the World Championship, the Bladebreakers, all of which were fifteen, meet Jay, a fifteen-year-old, hot headed girl, who is a master Beyblader. But there is more behind this girl then what everyone thinks. She's the exact female replica of Kai, and she has a reason for that; they grew up together in the abbey.**

**Warning**. This will have drug use. A lot of drug use. And adult themes. This should be rated M but they don't have that anymore, so it'll go in R. More people read and review them, anyways.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, hell I don't own one!

Tournament.

Chapter One.

The Guests.

 "I challenge you." A young, French boy said and pointed his finger at Max. Max put his hands on his hips and shook his head to rid his face of his blonde hair, before he pulled out his green Beyblade. He set it up before he looked over to his shoulder at his friend, Takao, who signalled for them to start.

Max pulled the cord of from his Beyblade and before the smaller boy could actually see where his own Beyblade had landed, there was a big clash of colours, then the boys' Beyblade was sent from the dish. 

 "The least you could have done was go easy on my little brother." Oliver, an old friend from France, said. 

 "He said he wanted to face me, so we did." Max laughed. "Sorry, I should have gone a bit easier." Max said, but the boy turned his back to them all. 

 "Err…" Takao started, "come on, it was only a little match. Just be glad you didn't choose Kai! You wouldn't even have a Beyblade!"

 "Yeah, that's right." Oliver told his little brother, who started to walk away. "Hey! Come back!"

 "See ya, Oliver!" Takao laughed before he turned to the rest of the Bladebreakers. "How much longer do we have to stay here?"

 "Just this one night." Kenny, also known as Chief, told him. 

 "Cool. Once you've been to this place as many times as we have, it gets old." Max moaned. They had gone to France a few times now as they travelled to the World Championship over the years. 

And over those years, the Bladebreakers never changed. There was still Takao, the strong-willed and confident one, Max, the loyal and cheerful one, Rei, the steady one, Chief, the smart one and Kai, the strong, silent one. Each still had their Bit Beasts, also, and their team had won every single match and championship. 

 "I wish there was someone that we could battle that wouldn't lose in the first ten seconds." Rei muttered as he started to walk away. Kai rolled his eyes, as if he had thought the same thing ages ago. 

 "Sure, whatever." Max moaned and walked past him. "So, where are we heading, Chief?"

 "We're going to the closest train station."

 "More trains?" Takao groaned. They had a bad track record with trains. 

~*~

She twisted her Beyblade onto her ring, and then put the cord on. She pulled her hand over her head, grabbed the end of the cord with her other hand, and then pulled. The blade slipped out easily and quickly. She watched as her black blade spun out onto the dish, first demolishing a yellow blade, followed by another. There was a loud clap of hands along with cheers and shouts from the three people behind her, who then stuck their tongues out at her opposition in unison.

 'Children.' She thought to herself. 

 "That was excellent, Jay!" 

 "A brilliant performance!"

 "Definitely one to remember!" the three girls shouted. Marree, Madison and Melinda were all Jay's sisters, but these three were triplets and Jay was two years younger than them.

 "How did you do that?" her opposition, who turned out to be two different English people who had never met before that day when Jay dragged each one off to the Beyblade dish. 

 "Maybe you should try five next time." Marree, the oldest of the four told her as Jay turned. 

 "Whatever." Jay muttered. 

 "So? You looking for more Beybladers?" Madison asked. She was the second oldest.

 "No, we're going straight to Russia, to Moscow." 

 "Do-do you think you're ready to return? I mean, they did kick you out and all, if you're talking about seeing the Demolition Boys again." Melinda said absently. 

 "They _didn't_ kick me out. I chose to leave." Jay snapped and started to walk off, leaving her siblings behind. 

 "You just know how to get her angry, don't you?" Marree asked her absentminded sister. 

 "I didn't mean it." Melinda moaned. "But-but why would she be going back to Russia, anyway?"

 "Duh, the letter that she got." Marree snapped. 

 "I heard that, um, _he_ was going there, too." Madison said. 

 "You mean…." Marree started, but was hushed by Madison. 

 "Yeah." Madison nodded her head. Melinda jumped up and down, clapping her hands, and Marree and Madison proceeded to jump up and down while holding each other's hands. 

~*~

After the train ride, the Bladebreakers decided to take an aeroplane to Russia, where a big tournament was being held. 

All the best Beybladers were invited by a mystery man to hold a big championship. There was a large list of people coming, and that large list consisted of _only_ the best. The first invitation given out was written to the Bladebreakers, though it was specifically addressed to Takao. 

*Flashback*

 "Takao!" Chief called from outside Takao's house, where he and his grandfather were testing a new attack ring on Takao's Beyblade. 

 "What's up?" Takao asked, once his Beyblade had returned to him. 

 "I just grabbed this from your letter box. It seems pretty important." Chief handed Takao the letter written in red ink, and Takao opened it with as much grace he could muster, which meant that every bit of paper on the envelope ended on the ground in front of him.

 "'Dear Takao of the Bladebreakers, you and your team have been invited to a tournament, in the heart of Moscow, at my personal Beyblade Stadium. It is not very easy to miss. While you stay, you shall be treated like royalty, my servants will be your servants, and my luxuries shall be your luxuries. 

 "There will be eight teams there, including Russia's own Demolition Boys, and you might note that these teams are the best teams in the world. I hope to see you boys there. It shall take place at the following date.'"

 "We have to go." Chief smiled after Takao finished reading it out. 

 "Definitely." Takao smirked. 

*End Of Flashback*

 "I wonder who else will be there." Max thought out aloud. 

 "So do I." Takao admitted. 

 "I think maybe Robert, and Oliver, and maybe even some of the Dark Bladers." Chief said, counting them off on his fingers, though he shuddered as he said the Dark Bladers. He still feared them. 

 "It's an interesting idea." Rei said, "I mean about the tournament. I wonder how tough it'll be." 

 "Probably the toughest thing we've been against." Max said. 

 "Yeah." Takao agreed. 

 "Well, we don't know yet. We've probably faced them all before." Rei pointed out. "It'll be nothing that my Drigger can't take care of, not now that he's back and all." 

 "I don't know. They could have improved over the years." Takao said. He looked over to where Kai was sitting by himself with his eyes closed and his arms crossed over his chest. "What do you think, Kai?" he asked. Kai remained silent. 

 "I think he might be sleeping." Max laughed, shaking his long hair from his eyes again. He got up from the seat that he was sitting in and walked over to Kai. He sat down next to him. Max picked up a strand of Kai's light blue hair and just as he was about to tug at it, Kai opened one of his eyes, and glared at him. 

 "Now put it down," he told Max, who did as he said, "and back away." Kai watched in silence as Max slipped away and sat back down with the rest of the team. Kai settled back down and closed his eye again.

 "He gets scarier each day." Max moaned.

 "If that's possible." Takao laughed. 

~*~

 "I am so going to have to do your hair when we get there." Melinda cooed as she played with Jay's dark brown hair. 

 "Go away." Jay snapped, shaking her head. She brought her hands up to her hair and shook them furiously to set her hair back in place. 

 "I have to choose your clothes! Maybe a cute little dress might do, or maybe even a skirt…" Marree started, pacing around her youngest sister.

 "You will not! I don't wear dresses." Jay said in a voice that was almost like a screech. 

 "And I'll do her makeup!" Madison said, as if she and her other sisters hadn't heard a single word Jay had said. 

 "Is there any specific reason why you are _this_ annoying?"

 "What?" Marree asked as she looked to her sister. 

 "Never mind."

 "This is going to be so much fun!" Melinda explained. 

 "I should have left you back at home."

 "But why would you say that?" Madison asked, using her big blue eyes that were tearing up against Jay. Jay looked around to see that the triplets were all using that face. Jay glared back at them with her dark brown eyes, one of the many differences between her and her sisters.

Jay had dark brown hair and eyes, like her father, and the triplets all had blonde hair with bright, beautiful eyes, like their mother. Jay took after their father in many ways. She was the academic one, who was the master Beyblader and the triplets were all of their mother, beautiful, and complete airheads. They travelled with Jay to one, make sure she would be okay as it was a plea from their mother, and two, be her team. And to make matters even worse, they were all identical, except Melinda had a small freckle on her right eyebrow, Marree had a small freckle on her right cheek and Madison had a freckle under her left eye. But Jay did take after her mother in one aspect; she was shorter than most people her age.

 "I meant that I shouldn't have to use a team. And besides, mum should have sided with dad and let me go by myself."

 "But mother wouldn't have done that, not after you were the one who went with dad after the divorce and she wants us to be together as much as we can." Marree said, suddenly switching her attitude to a whole different woman. "And you need your big sisters for when we arrive, just for that _thing_." Marree changed back again.

 "What the hell are you going on about?" Jay asked, glaring at all the girls. "You better not be setting me up with another date." 

 "Can we help it if our itty bitty sister can't get a guy." Madison giggled and the triplets all turned to each other to talk.

 "Who?"

 "We never said that we were going to set you up." Melinda cooed.

 "Who?"

 "What do you mean? You don't trust us?" Marree asked. 

 "Of course not. Do I at least know him?"

 "What if we said no?" Marree questioned.

 "Then I would chase you all around the plane with the closest sharp object I could find."

 "What if we said yes?"

 "Then I would chase you all around the plane with the closest sharp object I could find."

The triplets looked at each other before they giggled. "Maybe." They chimed together. 

~*~

 "Y'know, you never seem to find girl Beybladers?" Max groaned. 

 "You sound seriously disappointed." Rei laughed. 

 "There has to be one girl out there that likes the same things I do."

 "Well, there was Mariah and Emily." Takao pointed out. 

 "Yeah, but you've got a feral and a nerd. Not much of a good choice." Max said. 

 "A feral?" Rei asked angrily. 

 "I mean, I don't exactly like the idea of girls with pink hair and cat ears with big fangs."

 "That feral with pink hair and cat ears and big fangs is my friend." Rei growled.

 "I know, I didn't mean it that way." Max said, quickly getting to his knees and clasping his hands together in front of his face, which was bowed, "Please forgive me."

Takao chuckled as he watched his friend beg and plead. 

 "You'd think they would have grown up a little bit." Chief said from next to him. The Bit Beast in his laptop, Dizzara, or Dizzi, agreed by laughing.

 "You would, wouldn't you?" Dizzi asked. 

 "Yeah." Takao said. 

 "So how many girl Beybladers do you know about?" Chief asked Takao. 

 "About as many as you. How about you, Kai?" 

 "There's one that I know of that you don't." Kai said, sitting back in his seat, trying to find a more comfortable spot. 

 "Really?" Max asked, getting off the ground. "And?"

 "I've known her for a while now. But we lost touch years ago, just before I moved back to Japan."

 "That was a very long time ago." Takao agreed

 "And?" Max asked again. "Anything else we need to know?"

 "No."

 "You can tell us."

 "No." 

 "Please." Max asked. He got down and started to beg like he did to Rei.

 "Since when did you get so girl crazy?" Kai snapped. 

 "You're just being mean. Did she dump you?"

 "No! We were just acquaintances." Kai said, putting his hands out in front of himself and waving them. 

 "Are you blushing?" Rei asked with a laugh.

 "N-no." Kai said, folding his arms over his chest again and turning his head sideways.

 "And who is this girl, anyway?" Takao asked. 

 "I can't even remember her name."

 "Was she pretty?" Max asked.

 "How old was I? It was so long ago that I don't remember. And besides, I wasn't into things like that at that age. All I cared about was Beyblading."

 "But you remember that she was a she." Kenny pointed out. 

 "Hey, like, what if she's in the tournament?" Takao asked. 

Kai looked down from his high position to Takao, who was smirking. 

 "I don't know. I never thought of it."

~*~

 "Are you sure he'll be there?" Madison asked Marree that night once they reached Moscow and found a place to stay at while they found this stadium. They arrived one day earlier, but it was pretty much useless looking around for the stadium as it was about eleven at night. So, the four girls were staying at a hotel, one room shared between two, and Madison and Marree had kicked Melinda out of their room and in with Jay. 

 "It said that all the best Beybladers were to be there. Of course he will be." 

 "And what if she runs into…."

 "We won't worry about _him_."

 "Okay, but they…"

 "I know." Marree groaned, remembering her little sister's past.

 "What if she gets in trouble again?"

 "She won't. Our sister is smarter than that. Father has already warned her about him."

 "Right. So now we only have to look out for our other guy."

 "Exactly." Marree smiled. 

 "What are you two talking about?" Melinda asked, walking into the room. The other two sat up in their beds, put down the magazines they were reading and stared. 

 "Aren't you supposed to be back with Jay?" Madison asked. 

 "She's asleep. I don't know how she can understand all that Russian stuff. We were watching some program and she actually laughed at what they said!"

 "It must have been funny then. How long has it been since she's laughed?" Marree asked.

 "Ever since mum and dad broke up, I guess." Melinda said quietly. 

 "She took it pretty badly." Madison said. 

 "Yeah. Do you know what dad said to her the night he told us?"

 "No. She never told me." Marree said. 

 "Never told me either." Madison admitted. 

 "You should go back to Jay, you know she's a light sleeper." Marree told Melinda.

 "But I don't want to. You guys get to stay up and gossip and I don't." Melinda pouted. 

 "Just think of all the beauty sleep you'll get." Madison smiled convincingly.

Melinda jumped and clapped before she blew her sisters a kiss, then turned to leave. 

Madison and Marree gave each other a look of disgust. They purposely acted stupid and boy-crazy, but there was not an ounce of brain in Melinda's head. 

 "She is weird." Marree mumbled before she looked down to the magazine in her hands.

 "Extremely." Madison agreed. 

~*~

 "We're here!" Max exclaimed, coming out of the plane. "Rei, have you managed to wake up Takao yet?" Max heard a grunt in reply as Kai came out carrying Takao on his back.

 "He sleeps like a sloth." Kai groaned. "Can we find somewhere to stay now?"

 "Sure." Chief said, and started to lead them through the airport. 

  
~*~  
  
The Bladebreakers stopped at a hotel, not too far from the airport, that was perfect for them. 

 "Max and I will go in one room, and you three go in that one." Chief said, pointing out the rooms. He handed Rei the keys to his room while Chief and Max walked into their own. 

Kai set Takao down onto a bed, and then walked into a joined bathroom to wash up a bit. 

When he came back out, Rei had already settled into a bed and had fallen asleep. Just as he walked to the only free bed left, he heard something that sounded like Beyblades. He walked over to the window to see the silhouette of someone by a pool. He watched as it looked like the figure threw the Beyblade, and then proceeded to watch as the blade spun across the water of the pool.

 "What are you doing out here?" a voice asked, and from what Kai could see, a girl walked over to the figure.

 "I'm training." The figure said, and Kai could tell it was a girl from the voice, and it seemed like her back was facing him, so he couldn't see a face. He could make out dark, mid back hair, but that was it, and the fact that the girl was rather small in height, yet would be taller than Kenny. 

 "You don't need to."

 "Yes I do."

 "You can beat anyone you come across. You need your beauty sleep for our surprise tomorrow, anyway!"

 "I don't want this surprise, so you can tell that damned soul that he can go to hell." The younger one snapped. 

 "Oh, please! Madison and Melinda were all so hoping to see you actually happy, if that isn't too much to ask." 

 "They have something wrong with themselves."

 "No they don't. Melinda told us that you laughed at the television show before you fell asleep. When was the last time that you laughed freely and it wasn't because of some pathetic person who challenged you? All three of us figured it was before you and dad left us."

 "It probably was." The smaller admitted, before she threw her blade again. This time, the blade jumped off the surface of the pool's water before it landed again, spraying the older figure. "Goodnight." 

~*~

That's all folks, well, for the first chapter, anyway.


	2. Meeting

Hi ho.  THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: How would I own Beyblades? L

Tournament

Chapter Two

Meeting.

 "Oh. My. GOD!" Melinda screamed as she ran into Marree and Madison's bedroom. Both girls sat up from their beds, this time without the magazines, and yelled at her for waking them up. 

 "Now, what is wrong?" Marree asked, slightly less angry. 

 "You'll never guess who I just saw!"

 "Who?" Madison asked, getting out of her bed. She walked over to her luggage and pulled out a hairbrush and started to brush her long blonde hair with it. 

 "_Him_!"

 "WHAT?" the other two screeched at the same time.

 "He's staying here, but I also saw, um, 'thingy'

 "Oh, no you didn't." Madison told her. "There is no way that _he_ can be here!" 

 "But I saw him with his team! He walked past. I don't think he's staying here, though. He's that kind of red hair." Melinda giggled softly.

 "Have you told Jay?" Marree asked, as she too got out of her bed and found her own hairbrush. 

 "No, I tried to, but she was too busy. She started to take our Beyblades apart, and put different Weight Disks that she scabbed off some guy, or something."

 "She hasn't started again, has she?" Madison asked. "If dad finds out that she started to steal stuff for her blades again, then we're out of here and she's not allowed to Beyblade anymore."

 "Did she tell you that she stole them?" Marree asked.

 "No, but how else could have she gotten them?" Melinda pointed out.

 "She promised that she wouldn't!"

 "And I kept that promise." Jay snapped from the doorway. Her three sisters turned to her and smiled with their widest and biggest smiles, before they all hugged each other, cooing their 'good mornings'. "You really don't trust me at all, huh?"

 "Of course we do. We're just being big sis's and are looking out for ya." Madison cooed. She ran over to Jay and started to pinch her cheek.

 "Would you quit it?" Jay asked and swatted her hand away. 

 "Oh girls," Madison started, and pulled Jay over to her other two sisters, "we have a makeover to do!"

 "Oh, oh no you don't!" Jay blushed, but couldn't get another sentence in as Madison started to apply the lip-gloss and Melinda started on her hair. Marree pulled a suitcase out from underneath her bed that was filled to the brim with clothes that were just the perfect size for Jay. 

~*~

 "Oh, great." Kenny moaned as he browsed through the Beyblade parts that he was going to use for the tournament. "Did you guys hear anything last night?"

 "No." Max said, rubbing his eyes. He looked over at Takao, who was still sleeping. "I doubt he would have, either."

 "And I was sleeping last night." Rei said. Kai walked over to the window that he was looking out of that night. "What's wrong, Kai?"

 "Nothing." Kai said quietly. 

 "If you say so."

~*~

 "I can't believe you!" Jay yelled as her sisters put her in front of the mirror in their bathroom. 

Madison had done a thin layer of makeup; Melinda put Jay's hair up in a very tight braid, and then twisted it around the back of her head, and Marree had chosen a dark blue sleeveless top and dark blue hipsters jeans. 

 "You look perfect!" Melinda cooed. She put some gel in her hands before using it to put back _one_ strand of hair that was out of place. 

 "I commend us on making our little sister look this good, and I most definitely commend your idea, Marree, of using that belt to keep her still!" Madison giggled. "And the clothes are just the best! I'm glad mum let you go on that shopping spree."

Jay's mother was very rich, but her father didn't do too well. That was one of the reasons why she didn't go around, showing off new clothes because her father couldn't afford to have her keeping up with all the fashions. 

 "I spent at least a thousand dollars on these clothes." Marree said, putting a hand on her cheek in disappointment. "It was hardly enough, but mum said I was only allowed to bring one bag car and one car for us. After we had each spent that much on clothes and makeup and hair accessories, there was hardly any room. We had to buy for ourselves, too, y'know. We wanted to show Russia the fashions back at home!" 

 "Yeah, whatever." Jay muttered and leaned forward towards the tissue box that was right in front of her, before her hand was smacked away. 

 "No. You are not wiping any of it off." Marree told her. 

 "Why?"  
 "Because I'm your older sister and I said so!"

 "Like I ever listened to you." Jay said, but walked out of the bathroom, knowing that she wasn't going to win this one, not with all of them wanting to back up Marree.

As she walked back to her own room, she past a small boy, about her age, with glasses on top of his head and a laptop under his arms, and he was talking to a dark blue haired boy. 

 "I can't believe it! All of the Weight Disks that I wanted to use in the tournament is missing!" the guy with the laptop exclaimed. Jay put her hand in her pocket and pulled out the four Beyblades for her team. Two blades each had one of the stolen disks. 

 "No way."

 "Yeah. Well, we better be off, anyway, if we want to see the competition before we have to play against them." He suggested and they turned back around the hall to the room that Jay had run into the night before.

~*~ Flashback ~*~

Jay noticed the curtain move in the room above her just as she started to leave. She turned, counted the number of windows, and then ran into the main building. As she walked down the dark hall, she counted the doors that were there. 

 "Seven on one side, six on the other." She told herself as she tried to remember. When she found out that there were actually three doors each, she started to panic. "Okay, this isn't good." 

Using a random choice, Jay got out two small pieces of wire from her pocket, that she always seemed to keep wherever she went, and started to pick at the middle door. Once it was unlocked, Jay started to walk inside the room when she heard what seemed to be a whimper. She looked around and watched as the whimper came from a boy who was lying on the ground with his blankets draped all over him. As she started to walk around, she noticed another person in a bed, and then another, who was sitting up. 

 "What do you want?" the person asked. Jay jumped back quickly with a small 'eep'. "Well?"

 "I-." Jay started. She had never been caught stealing before by the person she was robbing. She was just thankful that it was too dark to see who they were, or it was just because the moon was behind a cloud. "I,"

 "Are you robbing us?"

 "We-well do you have anything worthy to steal?"

 "No." 

 "Then I'll leave." Jay said and quickly turned as the moon came out from the cloud, showing the person her back. 

 "Wait, you're that girl who was training outside before, aren't you?" Kai asked.

 "Yes. Now, are you asking about the other girl who I splashed? Her name is Marree, she's my older sister, she's seventeen, she's an identical triplet, and part of the Feminine Bladers Team, of which she and my other two sisters came up with. Her Bit Beast is the Unicorn, called Precious, she has blonde hair, blue eyes, blah blah blah." Jay snapped quietly.

 "You're an okay blader." 

 "Whatever." Jay said and left. Once she was out of the room, she leant up against the door with her eyes closed. "I can't believe that happened." She groaned to no one in particular. Then she noticed that she had seen the Beyblade next to the guy. It looked pretty good, she figured, and she started to pick at the next door to see if they had any parts worth taking. 

~*~ End Of Flashback~*~

And they did. She would have taken the whole lot if she could, but then she realised that they'd notice and call the authorities or something and she'd be sent back home because the guy in the last room would have told them. Her father warned her about stealing.

~*~Flashback~*~

 "Where did you get this stuff?" Jay's father asked as he went through her room. She had Beyblade pieces hidden everywhere. Her father had gotten annoyed by how many times people came around to the small house, and demanded a rematch to regain their pieces that they lost in a game. 

But there was stuff there that you _couldn't_ win from a battle.

He angrily picked up a CD, an MP3 Player, and a few watches that were lying around, and threw them all down onto her small bed, while Jay worked on her Beyblade.

 "Where did you get this stuff?" he demanded again.

 "Well, I got the Beyblade pieces off people who lost them to me, I got that CD from Madison, and those are the watches that Grandma and Grandpa give me each year."

 "And the MP3 Player?"

 "I got that from, er, I can't remember. I've had it for like forever, probably from when we all lived together." Jay said absently and continued working on her Beyblade.

 "You stole it, didn't you, and you haven't been alive long enough for you to have this many watches." 

 "Big deal. It's not like anyone misses that stuff."

Jay's father walked over to her desk and took a part away from her roughly. 

 "Look, you've been stealing all this stuff, and you're lucky that the police haven't decided to come after you. If I catch you stealing again, you aren't to go on any Beyblading tournament or anything else like that. You can't Beyblade as long as you're stealing stuff."

 "What do you mean?"

 "As long as you continue this, I won't allow you to go."

Jay glared at her father before she grabbed up her Beyblade and ran out of the room.

~*~End Of Flashback~*~

That was the first time that Jay had run away from her home, but it definitely wasn't her last. 

~*~

Jay looked at the Beyblades in her hand and ran back to her own room. 

 "Hey," a voice said from behind her. She turned to see her three sisters.

 "What?" 

 "I can't believe you actually came out here!" Melinda cooed. "Our beautiful little sister has finally accepted the fact that she's a girl!"

Jay watched her approach her, and almost gagged at the clothes they were wearing. "You're joking, right?" she asked. 

The three were wearing pale, baby blue dresses, though each were a different design. Marree's was long, with a slit up her right leg, and spaghetti straps, Madison's was shorter with sleeves that came off the shoulders, and then spaghetti straps under them, and Melinda's was the shortest out of all of them, but had sleeves. Marree had her hair up high with a single bow, the same colour of the dress; of course, and had been sprayed with blue sparkles, Madison had her hair curled with baby blue butterflies everywhere and Melinda had her hair up in two plaits with the same type of bow as Marree had, only it was plaited in with the hair. 

 "No, of course we're not." Marree said. They each held the same _blue_ handbags and wore the same _blue_ high heels. 

 "I think we should have made her wear something that was baby blue, don't you?" Madison asked. She put a hand on her cheek and cocked her head sideways. 

 "Yeah. Maybe I have a baby blue top in your suitcase…." Marree started, but Jay started to walk off again. 

 "Oi, where are you going?" Melinda asked. 

 "The last time we were in our room, it was a complete mess. We need to pack and then get out of here so we can meet up with whoever asked for us." Jay explained. "And besides, we're in Russia. It's freezing cold. Why in the hell are you wearing _dresses_?"

~*~

 "Did you hear?" a male voice asked someone down the hall.

 "What?" someone snapped. 

Jay stood still. That was the guy that she talked to last night. 

 "What's wrong, itty bitty?" Melinda asked. Jay just stood still. 

 "Kenny was robbed last night. They took our Weight Rings." The first said.

 "Oh really."

 "Yeah."

 "Do we know who took them?" he asked. Jay 'eeped' again, accidentally getting Kai's attention. He moved from where he and Rei were standing, with his bag hung over his shoulder, and started to look around. He saw Jay and Melinda quickly pass him. 

 "There're in a rush." Rei chuckled. "And no, we don't know who took them." 

Kai just stared at Melinda and Jay, who were still running. 

~*~

 "Stop, Jay!" Melinda called once Jay had dragged her far past their room. Jay finally stopped, and looked behind them quickly. "You took their pieces, didn't you? That's where you got the Weight Disks that you were using last night, isn't it?" Melinda yelled. 

 "Fine, I did. But they were so advanced and we needed them." Jay said. 

 "Dad said you couldn't travel if you stole again."

 "I know. Please don't tell. I-I'll let you dress me up tomorrow. Please." 

 "Okay." Melinda smiled. 

Jay looked at her weirdly. "That's it? You let me off that easily?"

 "Yes. I get to dress you up tomorrow! I get to dress you up tomorrow!" 

~*~

 "What's wrong?" Rei asked Kai, but then smirked. "Did you see anything you like?"

 "That was…." He started, but then noticed the look on Rei's face. "What?"

 "That was what?"

 "Never mind." Kai told him. 

 "Hey, are you guys ready yet?" Max asked from his door. 

 "We are." Rei said. "But Takao has lost his shooter." 

 "You're kidding, right?"

 "No." Kai snapped. Max moaned and headed for the room. 

 "We'll be waiting in the lobby." Rei said and he and Kai started to walk back down. 

~*~

Five minutes later, both teams were ready to go. 

And, they were both waiting in the lobby.

 "I can't wait!" Marree exclaimed as she and Madison jumped around, though they were finding it hard to in the shoes they were wearing. They were now also rugged up in big, light brown fur coats.

 "Neither can I! We, the Feminine Bladers will rule!" Madison giggled. 

 'Feminine Bladers?' Kai thought to himself as he remembered what he was told that night. 

 "Her name is Marree, she's my older sister, she's seventeen, she's an identical triplet, and part of the Feminine Bladers Team, of which she and my other two sisters came up with. Her Bit Beast is the Unicorn, called Precious, she has blonde hair, blue eyes, blah blah blah."

Kai looked Marree and her sister over. 'Blonde hair, blue eyes, she's that girl's sister.' Kai thought to himself, though he wasn't quite sure which one was Marree. 

 "What's up?" Takao asked, coming up next to Kai, who shook his head.   
 "Nothing."

 "You seem more spaced out than usual. You ready to go?"

 "Not yet."

 "You want to wait for something?" Takao asked out of confusion. 

 "Their little sister came into our room last night." Kai said, nodding his head to the two sisters.

 "Wow. That'd be so confusing." Takao said as he tried to find a difference between the two sisters.

 "Yes. There's another, too. They're identical triplets."

 "How long did she stay, exactly?"

 "Not too long."

 "Come on, Melinda! We have to hurry!" Jay called from the elevator door as her big sister chose to take the lift instead of the stairs. Jay was now in a long black coat with gloves that didn't cover her fingers.

 "I can't! These heels are hell!" Melinda cried. 

 "We're going to miss the bus if you don't hurry up. I'll wait in the lobby, kay?" Jay asked, but instead of waiting for an answer, she rushed over to where her sisters were standing, but then groaned. "Do you have any idea how much attention you're drawing to yourself?" she asked. 

 "What do you mean?" Marree asked. 

 "You two are parading around here in the skimpiest number you could find, aren't you?"

 "No, not really." Madison said. 

 "How is it that I'm the only one with brains, yet you _three_ are older?"

 "You really think so little of us." Marree said with her eye sin little slits.

 "Oh Marree! Madison! Would you wait up?" Melinda called from the other side of the lobby. 

 "Well, we haven't moved, so we have been waiting." Jay pointed out, her voice making Kai look up. 

 "I'm guessing that's her." Takao chuckled. "So what's got you so interested?" 

 "She's awesome with her Beyblade."

 "_She's_ a Beyblader?" 

 "Yeah." Kai said. "She and her sisters are in a team together."

 "Do you think we'll have to blade against them?"

 "I wouldn't be surprised."

 "I could have walked there by now." Jay groaned to her older sisters. "But no, you three just _had_ to bring along all the clothes from your closet. Why did mum have to be rich?"

 "Because she wants the best for us." Marree said ostentatiously. 

 "Oh really? Then why am I stuck in a trailer?"

 "You chose to go with dad." Madison said. "And mum refuses to have anything to do with him."

 "So you don't get paid or anything like we do." Melinda smiled, then realised that this wasn't a happy time. "Oops."  
 "Yes." Marree snapped. "Oops indeed."

 "I'll go wait for the bus." Melinda said quietly with her head down and left.

~*~

Kenny sat outside the hotel as he waited for the bus to arrive. He sat with his laptop in his lap, talking to Dizzi. 

 "Do you think we have a chance at winning?" he asked the trapped Bit Beast.

 "Sure you do. You guys are the best in Japan and the world, and you will continue to be the best." Dizzi answered. 

 "Thanks."

 "Hey, Chief." Max said, coming outside the hotel. "I just got off the phone with mum! She said that she and the All Starz are coming!"

 "That's great. That's another team that we know."

 "Yeah. The All Starz and the Demolition Boys."

 "I think that if the All Starz are coming, then the White Tigers should be coming, too." Kenny thought out aloud.

 "Probably." 

 "That'll be interesting. I wonder how much they've improved." 

 "I can't wait! The tournament's gonna be huge and so cool!" Max said happily and stretched his arms out. "And mum will see me, and dad'll be there to watch, and Takao's grandpa is coming."

 "I wonder if they'll show it on television." Kenny said just as the bus pulled up at the front of the hotel.   
The thing that intrigued everyone the most about the bus is that it seemed like a cross between a bus and a limousine. The bus was long, and painted black with all the windows tinted, but it was as high as your average bus. Max talked to his mother's team while Kenny went to find Takao, Rei and Kai, who were still in the hotel.

~*~

 "Hey, guys!" Kenny yelled as he ran in. He stopped in front of Takao and bent over to catch his breath. "The bus is here." He told them. Takao nodded with a smile and started to walk out, followed by Rei. When they noticed that Kai wasn't following, they stopped.

 "What's up?" Takao asked. Kai nodded towards Jay. 

 "She looks familiar." He said.

 "Well, she does look like she's that girls' sister," Takao pointed out, "Maybe she's the girl from last night."

 "Yeah, she is, but it was too dark to see her face. All that I noticed was brown hair."

 "Then how can you tell that it's her?" Rei asked with humour. "She has her hair up."

 "We talked for a little while. That's her voice." Kai said, almost with a snap.

 "Okay." Rei said and then left. 

 "So how can she look familiar if you've never seen her face before?" Takao asked. Kai shook his head and started towards the door, but Takao pushed him back so he'd get onto the bus first. 

 "Child." Kai groaned and started to walk again. He was yet again pushed, but this time by a tall blonde girl, who seemed more like a blur. 

 "The bus is here!" she announced loudly once she was standing next to the rest of the triplets. Kai blinked before he shook his head again, but then braced himself as they all started to rush for the door. He quickly moved aside, but still got knocked, this time completely over. He fell down to the ground with a loud thud.

~*~

 "Oh, jeez!" Jay cried in shock as she watched Kai fall over after being charged by her three older sisters, who could run pretty well in high-heeled shoes. She rushed over to Kai. "Are you alright?" she asked. Kai sat up and looked at her in question. "I'm so sorry about my sisters. They never know when to act their own age." Jay leant down and helped him up. She was lucky that Kai didn't feel her slip something into his jeans pocket.

 "Err, thankyou." Kai said. Jay realised who he was by his voice and 'eeped' again. She started to back away when she realised just how familiar he looked. 

 'How the hell do I know him?' Jay thought to herself. Once he was steady, she grabbed her stuff and walked out of the door, all in a hastened pace.

~*~

 "Hello, we were waiting for you!" Takao snapped as Kai walked out of the hotel. 

 "Do I ever snap at you when you're late?" Kai snapped. 

 "Well, yeah…." Takao started, but stopped when he realised that Kai wasn't listening. "Hey, you should see who's here." Takao said, changing the subject. "We have: the White Tigers, the All Starz, the Majestics, and, much to Kenny's detest, the Dark Bladers." Takao pointed to all the teams that they already knew about. "And then there's some that we don't really know." 

A girl from one team stood. Her hair was dark brown, about as dark as Jay's only she had a red tinge to it to imply she had dyed it once or twice. "My name is Sassy," she introduced herself, "and this is my team, the Star Strikers. We have," one girl stood up. She was definitely Sassy's younger sister. She had long brown hair with two bright pink streaks through her hair, one on each side of her head, "this is Nikki," another stood up. She had black hair that reached her back, but that was tied up in a single ponytail. "This is Shelvia." And then the last stood. She was visibly the youngest by far, and stood very short. "And this is Robyn. We're the greatest team in Australia." Sassy said very proudly. She and her team sat back down. She then glared over to the triplets who were flirting with all the other boys in the bus. 

 "Okay, people, we just need to go out and get the Demolition Boys, so hang on." The driver said and started off. Instantly, the triplets stopped all flirting and looked towards Jay.

 "That means…" Melinda started in a whisper.

 "Yeah. But did you notice who we knocked over?" Marree asked, though louder than she wanted. She noticed the glare she got from Jay.

 "It depends on which person, out of the few hundred, that you knocked over." Jay almost snarled. 

 "So who are you?" Kenny asked as he turned to face her. He blinked a couple of times to make sure he was seeing properly once he saw the triplets.

The bus had seats on the side, which were facing each other and could fit in four or five. There was about eight of them. All the present teams filled up them, with the exception of the Feminine Bladers, who sat on a four-seater that was at the back. On one side, from the front, there was the Star Strikers, then the White Tigers and Bladebreakers. The other side had the Majestics, Dark Bladers and then the All Starz. 

 "I'm Jay, this is," Jay said, putting her hand out in the direction of her older sisters, "my older sisters, in order of age and how they're sitting, Marree, Madison and Melinda. And we are the Feminine Bladers, mind you, they thought it up."

 "How can you tell the difference?" Emily, who was sitting closest to them, asked. She leant forward to look at them properly. Emily had changed over the years and now had blonde streaks going through her hair over her orange hair.

 "Okay, one thing, this is not a zoo or a museum, so stop treating them like an exhibit. Second thing, Marree is at least sane, Madison is there, but the lights aren't on and Melinda just a plain airhead." (I know that people say that the lights are on but no one's home. This is just to say that she's sane, but doesn't act it.)

 "I'm not an airhead." Melinda snapped. 

 "And which one was the one that knocked me the first time?" Kai asked angrily. 

Melinda put her hand up with a giggle. "That would be me!"

 "And there's my proof." Jay mumbled. "And I'm sorry that you had to get stuck like that." Marree, Madison and Melinda all giggled. "What?" 

 "Nothing." The three chimed. 

 "Where are you guys from?" Michael from the All Starz asked. 

 "Well, us three live with our incredibly rich mother in Japan, while our poor little sister is stuck with our less than average earning father. They live wherever they want to go. Our father owns a caravan." Marree said. 

 "Though it would be good if she would stay there for a little while." Melinda smiled, but then stopped when she realised it wasn't happy time again. "Oops." 

 "Yes it is oops." Madison said. 

 "I live all over the world now, but I grew up here, in Moscow." Jay said, earning a few more giggles from her sisters. "What?" Jay demanded as she started to get angry with her annoying sisters.

 "Nothing." They all chimed again. 

 "So, how come we haven't faced any of you guys as of yet?" Mariah, from the White Tigers team, asked the Star Strikers and the Feminine Bladers. 

 "Well, we were told by the Beyblade Association that because we have someone who wasn't born in Australia that we couldn't go to any championship and represent Australia." Shelvia explained. 

 "We weren't exactly a team until last month." Marree said.

 "Jay kept running away from the trailer…. Oops again." Melinda said quietly. 

 "My father wasn't pleased with my behaviour to say the least." Jay said, sending a glare over to Melinda, who shuddered. The large bus stopped. Jay looked out of a window of the bus to see a large building that made her shiver. 

 'What the…' she thought, and looked over to Kai. She watched as all the Demolition Boys walked out of the building towards the bus. 

 "Just be calm." Marree whispered to Jay in her other voice. "If he does or says anything," Marree pulled her handbag out in front of Jay's face, then pulled out lipstick and a mirror, "then he'll be wearing more makeup than all of us put together." 

 "Either that or we'll kiss him." Madison giggled.

Marree left her serious face and started to gossip along with Madison again. 

Jay breathed in deeply as she prepared herself. She didn't want history to repeat itself.

~*~

Oooh. What's up with Jay and these Demolition Boys? Keep in touch and find out!!


	3. The Stadium

Hello. Thanks for reviewing. 

Disclaimer: I do not own.

Tournament.

Chapter Three

The Stadium.

Jay felt like she should stop breathing when her old allies stepped into the bus. She didn't want them to notice that she was there. 

But, as soon as Tala walked into the bus, she could literally feel his gaze upon her. And then she noticed that the only seats left were the ones up near her. When she finally looked up from wherever she was looking, she saw him staring at her. He had changed very much since the last time they saw each other. 

He had kept his red hair the same way, but he had grown up physically, and it was easy to see that. 

Takao looked up to see Tala walk in front of him, heading for the seats up near the back. He felt, for some reason, that Tala had never forgotten his pride and still held a grudge.

When Tala sat down in the closest seat to Jay, Kai, who was sitting with his eyes closed, opened his eyes. 

 "Hey." Tala said to Jay, who just turned her head away with a small 'hi'. 

 "Is he…?" Marree started. Jay shook her head gently. 

 "So what's been up with you?" Tala asked. Jay turned to see him. He _was_ being decent, which _was_ a difference.

 "What do you want?" Jay asked. 

 "Huh?" Tala asked.

 "You're being nice. What do you want?"

 "Nothing. It's just good to see you again. I'm not surprised that you were invited to come here. Do you feel at home?"

 "I may be back where I grew up, but it isn't home." Jay explained. 

One of Kai's eyes snapped open as he watched the two talk. 

~*~

As the bus pulled up to the largest Beyblade Stadium anyone from most of the teams had seen, they were all in awe, literally. But, as usual, the triplets had something to say. 

 "Our stadium is bigger." Melinda said with disappointment.

 "Yeah." Madison agreed.

 "What else can you expect from this guy?" Marree asked. 

 "I guess you're right." Madison said. "But I still prefer the one that father built us."

 "Oh, Jay, did dad ever finish that one for you?" Melinda asked. "Or did he run out of money again, I mean, oops." 

 "And you were going so well, too." Marree moaned. 

 "This is enormous, though." Kenny said in awe. 

 "If you think the outside is good, wait until you see the inside." A cheerful voice said from the front door. A man dressed in a suit smiled at them and they all advanced to meet up with him. "Come, I am the master's butler, Frank, and this is where you'll be staying for as long as the tournament takes."

 "That'll be cool, I guess." Takao said, putting his hands behind his head as he walked on. Another servant was taking care of their entire luggage. 

 "How rich do you think this guy is?" Max asked Takao.

 "Not as rich as us." The three triplets cooed from next to them. 

 "I wonder if mother will be coming." Melinda wondered out aloud.

 "Then we'll have to win for sure." Marree said.

 "What if father comes?" Madison asked. 

 "I don't know." Marree said in doubt. 

 "Where have you been living for the past year?" Tala asked Jay. 

 "I've been in and out of home. Stayed with a few friends every now and then. You know." Jay explained. 

A year ago, she and Tala had been an item, but that went when everyone started to move around more. Jay shared feelings and hopes with this guy, that she had only just met, and he betrayed her by sending her out of this great team that she had only been on for a few days. He said that is was the Demolition _Boys_ and there was nor room for a simple girl like Jay, despite the fact that she was excellent. 

And the worst part of the whole story was that Jay forgave him and just tried to forget about it all. 

 "Yes, I think I do. It was interesting to hear of your family." Tala said. "How long did you stay at your trailer?" 

 "A week at the most. My father can get so annoying. He's decided not to call the police to find me anymore, too. He's used to it."

 "I can imagine that." 

 "So how has the Demolition Boys been doing?" 

 "Not bad. We've won every time we were challenged, since the World Tournament against _them_." Tala said, nodding his head towards Takao.

 "They don't seem so good to me." Jay scoffed, and continued to walk. They had soon reached the front doors and made it inside the front hall, where the butler had told them to stay while he got them the owner of the stadium. 

 "This place is so big!" Takao said in awe as he took in the room. It was painted a cream colour, with white and black marble for the floor, but in the middle of this floor was a giant Beyblading dish. Statues stood everywhere, making the place look even more elegant, along with the paintings that lined the walls and a large water fountain in front of the colossal staircase. 

 "Hey, this guy has a water fountain." Melinda moaned. "Why don't we have a water fountain?"

 "I do believe that you used to." Jay said as she stepped up next to her sister. "Mother got rid of it because I accidentally smash half of it when I was training my blade." 

 "I want a water fountain."

 "I'm sure mother will buy you one." Marree said.

 "And it can go in the middle of your room to complete your water feature." Madison said. "And then maybe mother will let me get that fire wall I've been begging her for."

 "And I'll be able to get the grass carpet for my earthy theme!" Marree exclaimed. 

 "Wow." Kenny mouthed to Takao about their money. 

 "Have you guys improved over the years?" the Michael asked Rei.

 "Of course we have." Rei smirked. "How about you guys?"

 "We train on a daily basis." 

 "But I still doubt you could beat us!" Max laughed before Steve, who was physically bigger and stronger walked up to him.

 "Wanna bet? I'll play against you." He offered. "Just wait 'til Judy comes. I want her to see her son lose."

 "Where is she, anyway?"

 "She didn't come by the plane that we did. She said she wanted to have a look around the place first." Emily informed them. 

 "Alright."

 "Hey, I wouldn't mind seeing what those girls from Australia can do." Lee said from his corner where he was standing with the rest of the White Tigers. 

It had seemed that all the teams had gone to stand in their own places across the room. The White Tigers were standing the closest to the front doors, the All Starz and the Bladebreakers had all stood right in the middle, Marree, Madison and Melinda stood where they could fawn over the statues and other items that they wanted in their house (Or rooms!), Jay and Tala had stood to the side where they talked, the Dark Bladers had found the darkest place in the room to stay, the Star Strikers stood close to the White Tigers, the Majestics stood opposite the Star Strikers and the Demolition Boys stayed close to Tala, though not too close. Kai stood by himself with his back up against a wall.

 "Neither would I." Takao admitted. 

He looked over to Sassy, who smirked and set up her shooter with a gold Beyblade. "Who's up?" she asked. 

Lee stood to face her, setting up his Beyblade up, too. "Me."

 "Ooh, Leopard versus Tiger." Robyn teased. "Ferociousness versus Strength." 

 "Okay." Takao said, standing in between them. He raised his hand, then stepped back, and then let his hand fall. "Let it rip!" 

Leaving no time at all, both pulled on their cord, bringing forth their blades, and letting them free into the large dish. With a loud clash, Lee's Galleon and Sassy's Lyssa collided, sending bright sparks everywhere. After a while of small clashes, Sassy called upon her leopard, which made everyone shield their eyes from the bright light. When they were opened, the Beyblades were on the ground, next to the owners. There was a satisfied, and all knowing look on Sassy's face as she looked down to her blade.

 "Excellent." Max said in anticipation. He couldn't wait for this tournament, and that feeling of impatience was shared with most of the other bladders in the stadium. 

 "I want to see what these Feminine Bladers are made of." Sassy smirked. 

 "One of you three." Jay demanded to her older sisters, who turned to face each other. 

 "Rock, paper, scissors?" Marree offered. The other two nodded and stuck their hands in. After four shots, Melinda came out the successor, as she persisted on using 'rock' while the other two changed. Melinda had a thing about her that implied that she was an idiot with everything that she did. She was lucky enough that she could dress herself properly. 

 "I won!" she said loudly, and got her Beyblade off Jay, and then ready. She noticed that her blade no longer had the stolen disk. "Who am I against?" 

 "I'll try you." Oliver said. 

 "Ooh, it's the little French one!" Melinda giggled and put her hands up on her cheek. "I just love your accent." 

 "Yes, whatever, Melinda, just don't embarrass us by losing." Jay told her. 

 "When have I _ever_ lost?"

 "Against me."

 "But that's different."

 "Are you going to battle me or not?" Oliver asked, making Melinda squeal again. 

 "I love your accent."

 "I know."

 "Okay then." Takao said. He stood where he did for Lee and Sassy's battle, and did the very some thing, with the order of 'Let it rip'. 

Oliver pulled his cord first and his Beyblade spun out at an amazing speed that dazzled the watchers, but when Melinda pulled hers loose, there was a flash of pink and she hit Oliver's blade hard. 

 "Have your fun, Peridot." Melinda smiled and another bright pink light shone, but this time, a large Pegasus Pony emerged from it. The body itself was a pink colour, like the light that it surfaced from. "Stampede!" Melinda cried and the Beyblade flew into the air, landing on Oliver's blade really hard before it continued to jump, like the force of a stampede of wild horses would make. Within seconds, Oliver's blade stopped spinning and fell, while Melinda's snapped back up to her waiting hand. 

 "That was brilliant!" Madison and Marree cheered. 

 "You could have snapped the blade in half, had you kept that up." Jay said. "That wasn't bad." She watched as Tala leaned over and put his hand up to her forehead. "What?"

 "Are you feeling alright? You just complimented someone." He laughed.

 "Shut up." Jay snapped, before there was a loud cooing. "Oh no." she moaned. There was a blue flash as her sisters rushed past her. "This is going to be painful."

~

Kai stood up against that wall with his eyes closed and his arms crossed over his chest, awaiting the owner of this stadium when he felt several hands covering his face and upper body. When he opened his eyes, he saw numerous blue eyes staring at him.

 "Ooo." Melinda cooed. 

 "Such a cutie!" Madison smiled. 

 "Ah huh." Marree agreed. 

Kai blushed at the three girls who were literally fawning over him. "Huh?" he asked in confusion. 

 "He's gorgeous." Madison giggled, making Kai blush even more. He could hear the laughter in the background, over the coddling of these girls and the heartbeat pounding in his ears. 

 "Perfect!" Marree smiled. 

 "Just perfect!" Madison agreed shortly.

 "And I love the triangles!" Melinda giggled.

 "They're so cute!" Madison concurred. 

 "KAWAII!" Marree practically screeched. 

 "That's enough." Jay snapped from behind them all. "You're embarrassing him."

 "No we're not." The three snapped back at her.

 "Fine then. You're embarrassing me!" Jay admitted. She grabbed a mobile phone that she stole from a shop out of her jeans pocket. "Don't make me call up all your boyfriends and tell them that you dumped them over a kid that's your little sister's age." 

 "But you wouldn't." Melinda said as she turned away from her fawning while the other two had a look of absolute shock and terror on their faces. "Because I'll tell father where you were last night, concerning a boy." Melinda smiled and turned back to Kai, while the other two stared at her, allowing their mouths to drop. Even Tala looked a bit shocked. Both Marree and Madison rushed over to Jay, who made that small 'eep' sound again, which got Kai's attention.

 "Our baby sister finally has a _nice_ boyfriend?" Marree asked, emphasizing the nice part as she looked over to Tala. 

 "Who is he?" Madison asked. 

 "Is he your own age?"

 "How do you know him?"

 "Is he our age?"

 "Would you two stop it?" Jay snapped. "Look, I kinda managed to scab some equipment off a guy…."

 "We know what your _scab_ is." Marree snapped. 

 "It _was_ you." Kai figured. He ignored Melinda as he looked over at Jay. Melinda took a few steps back. 

 "Oh, this is getting good." She smiled. "It looks like our baby sister has done our work for us." 

 "It was _him_?" Jay asked. "Why is it that…?" 

 "What do you mean it was her?" Kenny asked Kai. "She stole our parts, didn't she?"

 "She was training last night and I watched her. She must have seen because she came up to my room after she picked at the lock, didn't realise that I was still awake, but when she did find out, we talked." Kai explained. 

 "What about?" Tala snapped. 

 "None of your business." Kai snapped back.

 "KAWAII!!" the triplets screamed and each hugged Kai for about the third time in those five minutes. 

 "But she stole our parts, didn't she?" Kenny asked again. Jay moaned and walked over to Kai. The triplets all backed off and huddled together as they watched Jay reach into Kai's pants pockets and pull out the parts that she snuck in there when she helped him up when her sisters had knocked him down. 

 "They're returned. I just checked to see if they were good. They were too light." Jay explained. "I would have returned them. Please don't tell mum or dad." Jay begged her sisters. "Or else I'm off again."

 "We know very well of the consequences." Marree said sadly. "And it was our responsibility to look after you. We turn our backs for five minutes and you stab us."

 "I wouldn't exactly say stab…"

 "They are returned," Kai said, grabbing the Weight Disks from Jay's hand, "therefore we can forget about it. Her parents don't need to know if it didn't hurt or put us at a disadvantage."

 "Exactly." A deep voice chuckled from the large staircase. "That was an excellent game there. I can't wait for the real thing! I am Howard, owner of this place, and I am very pleased that you all have come." Everyone waiting turned to see this _Howard_ standing at the very top of the stairs. He had long silver hair with no facial hair at all, and wore all crimson. "If you'll follow my butler, Frank," he said, pointing to the old man by a door, "he will take you to an elevator, and then to your personal rooms. Your luggage is already there. Now, I don't believe any of you wanted to share a room, right?" everyone shook their heads, which didn't really surprise anyone. "Good, let's go."  

Everyone followed Frank into a large elevator that surprisingly fit them all in. "All of your rooms are on the second floor. And you will be near your team mates. We will start alphabetically, meaning that the All Starz will have the first rooms on the left side, the Bladebreakers will have the first few on the right side, then the Dark Bladers on the left, Demolition Boys on the right, Feminine Bladers, Majestics, Star Strikers and White Tigers." Frank told them all. The doors of the elevator opened to reveal a beautifully decorated hall, with paintings, statues and sculptures, but in the middle of the hall, there was a large Beyblade, that shone as if it were gold. "This Beyblade was made only this year and is of pure gold." Frank said, affirming all of their suspicions. As Frank started to walk, everyone followed and he repeated what he had said about the rooms. Everyone split up and got used to the rooms. 

~

Takao was first in his room, for some strange reason. He shrugged his light blue coat off before he found the heater and turned it on as hot as he could. 

The room was large, with a king size bed in the middle of the room, with the headset backed up onto the left wall, which was where the heater was positioned. To his right, there was a door. He guessed it went to a joined bedroom. At the foot of the bed was a training dish. Takao found it interesting that there was no marks on the dish at all, implying that it was brand new.

 'Wow, we must be the first to come here.' He thought to himself. He turned around to close the door when movement made him jump. A girl popped out from a shadow. She had black hair that went down to her shoulders and weak green eyes.

 "Hello, sir. I am Kayla, one of Master Howard's maids." She introduced herself. "He sent me here to help you settle in and such."

 "Oh, okay." Takao said. He grabbed out his Beyblade from his pocket and set it up in his shooter. He pulled on the cord, as it was required to play with the blade, and set it loose in the dish. The blade spun quickly and there was no place that hadn't yet been touched after twenty seconds. The blade snapped back into Takao's hand and he heard applause from behind him, which came from Kayla. He turned to her, but as soon as she noticed he was looking, she stopped and lowered her eyes, as if she wasn't worthy to look at him. 

 "I'm sorry."

 "Nah, it's okay." Takao laughed. He put a hand behind his head as he continued to laugh. "So, how long have you been working here?"

 "My father was a good friend of Mr. Howard, so he decided to let me work here for money. I have been here for a few months, ever since the stadium was built. 

 "So what sort of job do you have?"

 "I clean and I am to look after you." 

 "And why do I need to be looked after?"

 "Well, I'm to make sure you don't get in trouble." Kayla smiled, before she looked incredibly sad. "I am so sorry, sir. Is there anything you wish for?" 

 "No, not really, okay, maybe some food, but that's about it." Takao admitted. 

~

 "What the hell are you doing here?" a screech came from a room that was further down into the hall. 

Mariah looked at the maid who had walked into the room, which had scared her. 

 "I-I'm very sorry, mistress." She began to apologise, though stuttered. Mariah wasn't exactly the person that you would want to scare, or get annoyed. "I w-was sent here by Mr. Howard as y-your maid."

 "A maid?"

 "Yes. Just in case you wanted your room cleaned or if you wanted food, or maybe even your clothes washed." The girl suggested. 

 "Whatever." Mariah snapped. 

~

 "Ooo! This place is big!" Melinda cooed as she stepped through the door. She quickly rid herself of her large coat and sat on the foot of the bed where she bounced up and down on it lightly to check the softness. She smiled, as the bed was just perfect. Without a care, Melinda fell backwards onto the bed and curled up.

 "Excuse me." A small voice said from the door. Melinda sat up again. 

 "Oo. Hello. I'm…."

 "Melinda of the Feminine Bladers. I'm Laura." The small girl smiled. 

 "So, what are you doing here?" Melinda asked. 

 "I'm your maid."

 "Get real!" 

 "I am." Laura said, patting herself. 

 "Wow. I have a maid." Melinda said as if she was off in her own world.

 "It's only until this tournament's over."

 "I mean, I'm used to butlers, but never a maid!"

 "You have butlers?" Laura asked. She seemed as nuts as Melinda did.

 "Yeah. My mum is _very_ rich. We have butlers and a really, really, really big mansion, it's like, we all have a floor to ourselves. There's me, mum, Marree and Madison. I'm on the second floor, Madison's on the third and Marree's on the fourth. Mum's on the fifth. It is really big. I, like, have a spa room on my floor because I have a water theme, but that really confuses people because I have a Pegasus Bit Beast. Do you Beyblade? My little sister, Jay, is an awesome Beyblader. She absolutely rules! And, secretly, me and my sisters are trying to get her with…"

~

 "Is there anything I can get you Miss?" Jay's maid asked her.

 "A couple syringes will help." Jay said quietly as she folded up her coat and put it into a suitcase. She didn't like the idea of putting her clothes in these wardrobes. Her maid stared at her as if she was an idiot. Jay moaned, she had to tell someone soon.

 "I'm sorry, Miss, but Master Howard, I'm afraid, will not like it if I allow you to take drugs in this stadium, or this room. It was already explained to us all. No syringes or alcohol whatsoever. We are supposed to be looking after you." The maid objected. Jay reached into her jeans pocket and pulled out a small glass bottle.

 "I'm sick and need syringes. I've been sick for a while now, but my father doesn't know. I get the medicine from a Youth Centre back home, but wouldn't let me take any syringes for the trip, just in case I start shooting up or something." Jay explained. She walked over to the connecting bathroom and made sure to put the little bottle somewhere safe. "Would you be able to get some syringes and fill at least one up with my medication so it's alright for me to take whenever? So I need them and please, keep that little conversation to us only." 

 "I will." The girl promised and left the room. Jay moaned and sat down on her bed and managed to sink through. 

 "Damn it." She groaned. It was too soft. 

 "What's wrong?" a voice asked from the door. Jay sat up to see Tala standing there. 

 "The bed's too soft." 

 "Of course you'd prefer things that'd kill you."

 "Sure." Jay smirked. 

 "What's up with this sickness?"

 "You heard?" Jay almost squeaked. She stood up off her bed and nodded for Tala to come into the room properly. She closed the door behind him and watched as he sat down before she sat back down onto the bed. Tala stared at her.

 "Yes. I heard most of it, started with that maid apologising because Master Howard won't allow drugs."

 "When I started to run away from home, I found myself getting in trouble. Some gang decided to start me up on something, a new thing that they came up with that totally, and literally, put you through hell. As it turned out, the needles weren't all that clean and after two shots, I woke up in a hospital in intensive care. It wasn't aids or anything like that. Just something that gets me dizzy and stuff." 

 "When did this happen?" Tala asked. 

 "Not too long ago. This is when I was running away for longer times."

 "How come you haven't told your father?"

 "_You_ trust my father with syringes?"

 "Well, not exactly." Tala said quietly. He had heard a lot from Jay. She made it clear that her father was very irresponsible. There was no wonder why she ran away all the time. He had no idea why she went with him instead of her own mother. 

 "But, I guess it's my own fault. And you can't tell _anyone_."

A loud voice rang from the hall, making everyone step outside of their rooms to see what it was. Frank, who was standing by the elevator, greeted them all. 

 "Lunch is served." He told them all simply. Everyone noticed Takao jump for joy, then run down the hall.

\~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/

That's the end of chapter three. Check out Bella~Rose's 'Princess Diaries' for me. It's a cool Beyblade story with yours truly involved. 

**I feel like killing one of the kids off. I know that something similar will happen to another character, but I think I'll make a poll to see who you guys want to die. I have a good idea, but I'll see whom the fans want dead.** **_Review me who should die!!!_**


	4. Chapter Fourteen

Hello. Thanks for reviews. WOOOOO! It's my fourteenth birthday on the first of August, so send Jinko birthday wishes. I asked mummy and daddy for Kai, but they said no, so I asked for Kenshin! And then Riku and Larva and…………………

Disclaimer: I do not own.

Tournament 

Chapter Four

Pains

Takao instantly followed the butler to the dinning room, making sure that he memorised every turn they made. He knew that this would be one of his favourite things about staying at this stadium, but as soon as the two large doors to the dinning room opened, he felt like his eyes were going to pop.

The dinning room was amazing. There was a large, circle table right in the middle, which was set for all eight teams and Howard, himself, there was elegant looking seats everywhere, and on both sides there were large buffet tables, each one lined with the most delicate looking food you could ever find. Everything was so tidy and beautiful. 

 "Now, Takao," Kenny whispered in his ear, "Try not to make yourself look like too much of a pig."

 "Thanks for the compliment." Takao said sarcastically. 

 "Don't mention it." Kenny said, just as he was bowled over by a flash of blue. 

 "Oh, what a pretty dinning room!" Melinda cooed.

 "It is so gorgeous!" Marree agreed. 

 "It's huge, and the food looks and smells great!" Madison added.

 "You'd think we were in the Medieval Times just by looking at it!" Marree squeaked, but then realised the looks on her sister's faces. "Back then it was customary to decorate food."

 "How do you know that?" Melinda asked. 

 "I listened at school."

 "Oh, that could help." Melinda giggled, making everyone groan. 

 "I've heard of dumb blonde, but that's ridiculous!" Johnny said angrily. 

 "Hey," Max started and raised his fist. "I take that offensively."

 "And so do I." Emily snapped.

 "Well, that doesn't exactly apply to you, 'cause you're really smart." Kenny said to Emily, as he clutched his laptop up to his chest tightly. 

 "Awe, how cute!" Madison smiled. "The computer geek is sticking up for her!"

 "Computer geek?" Rei asked. "Kenny is _not_ a computer geek. He is a great player for the Bladebreakers, and without him and his knowledge that he has gathered up for years and put into his laptop, we'd be stuck."

 "It's not our fault that the well-being of your team rests on the shoulders of someone who _has_ to have a computer with him wherever he went." Marree snapped. "We have Jay. She's smart enough."

 "Oh, sure. What's she gonna do?" Robert snapped. "Look, she has a little Beyblade and that's it. She's just a _girl_ who runs away from home a lot, or so we've all heard."

 "And what do you mean by emphasising 'girl'?" Mariah snapped back at him. "Us _girls_ can do anything as good as you _boys_ can."

 "Really? Then how come there's only ten girls here, and the rest of us are guys?" Enrique asked. 

 "Because other girls prefer to play with their hair than blades, no offence." Jay said, turning to her older sisters, who shook their heads as if to say 'no need'.

 "And most girls don't like to play with _little boys_." Shelvia said.

 "All of us _women_ here could kick your butts." Sassy challenged. 

 "And some of us won't even need a Beyblade." Nikki said, balling her hands up into fists, and Shelvia followed. The both smirked when Kenny covered his face up with his laptop. 

 "Disgraceful." Lee said and shook his head. 

 "Well, what do you say?" Robyn asked, glaring at all the males. "You guys up for it?"

 "Not now." That same cheerful voice said from the dinning table. Everyone looked at Howard, who sat down at the table. They all followed and chose a seat. Howard looked around and noticed that the round table was divided in half. The females were on the right of him and the males were on the left. In the centre were Mariah and Rei, who seemed to be the only two who got along, or seem to try to. 

Jay sat to Howard's right, followed by Emily, Sassy, Shelvia, Nikki, Robyn, Melinda, Madison, Marree, Mariah, Rei, Takao, Kenny, Max, then the whole Dark Bladers team, then Steve, Eddy, Michael, Kevin, Gary, Lee, Johnny, Robert, Enrique, Oliver, Brian, Spencer, Ian, Tala and then Kai, who was sitting at Howard's left. 

 "Well, what are you all doing? Get up and have some lunch!" he told them all. He watched as the girls got up and walked over to the buffet table on the right, as well as Rei, seeing as it was closer, and the other boys went to the one on the left. 

Lunch was eaten in silence, other than the triplets who couldn't resist enquiring Mariah and Rei about their relationship, which led to Rei and Mariah blushing. 

 "That is so cute!" Marree squealed after Mariah had explained the story. Rei had preferred to sit and let her go on with whatever she was saying. 

 "I would love to have known a cute guy since I was that young." Madison cooed with a wink over to Rei, who blushed another shade of red. "But really, you should see my boyfriend." She said to Mariah. "He is so cute, and he's a real gentleman."

 "Yeah, its really sickening." Melinda said over their heads. 

 "Shut up, you."

 "So, anyway, how long have you been Beyblading?" Rei asked. 

 "Jay started us up. She was addicted to it when she was about five. Mum and dad were still together back then." Marree said. 

 "Yeah, well, she came here for a little while, volunteered herself in some Beyblading organization that promised to train her to be an excellent Beyblader, and then managed to get herself in a lot of trouble, even though she was like the greatest there. When she came back, she seemed totally brain washed." Madison said. 

 "It was so scary." 

 "She was like a zombie, and only wanted to do was Beyblade. That drove mum and dad to the insane point and thought that it might affect us, so they got divorced and Jay was made to live with dad." 

 "I may warn you not to use your whole vocabulary at once." Jay said from the other side of the table. She winced slightly as she felt a pain in her stomach. "Um, sir, I'm not feeling too hungry. Do you mind if I were to skip lunch?" she asked. Tala looked up at her from his meal.

 "Don't you like the food?" Howard asked. 

 "Yes, it's very nice, but I don't really eat much, and I don't really wish to eat myself sick." Jay said. 

 "If you say so." Howard said. Jay got up and started to walk away. She heard the scraping of a chair and turned to see Tala coming after her. 

 "What's wrong?" he asked quietly. 

 "I just need my meds, that's all. Okay?"

 "Yeah, I guess. Are you okay, though?"

 "Of course I am." Jay smirked, then turned to leave. Tala sat back down at his seat and friendly chatter started up again. 

 "What's wrong with her?" Kai asked Tala quietly, which generally surprised him.

 "What do you mean?" Tala asked. 

 "I saw her wince just before she asked to leave."

 "And why were you looking at her?" Tala asked defensively. 

 "I found her life story rather interesting. There is no need for you to be so protective. So what's wrong with her?"

 "Nothing. She just doesn't eat that much." Tala said. Kai smirked and looked up to Howard. 

 "Do you mind if I leave, too?" Kai asked. Howard stared at him before he looked down at Kai's plate. Kai had eaten all of what he had grabbed.

 "Sure, I guess." He said, a little baffled. Kai smirked at Tala before he left. 

~*~

Jay groaned as things started to flash. She quickly ran into her room, forgetting to close the door, but then again, who'd be coming around, anyway? They were all downstairs, eating. It had been over twelve hours since she last had her injection, and she needed one every ten hours and if she didn't get one before, then Jay would lose it. She would get dizzy and would throw up occasionally. Just as she was making it to her bathroom, she fell on her knees, clutching her stomach. After a few seconds, Jay was able to stand again. She ran into the joined bathroom quickly, where she threw up in the toilet after she fell back down. She heard knocking on her door and groaned mentally.

 "Are you alright, Jay?" Kai asked as he searched the room. He was slightly taken aback when he noticed a bunch of syringes on the bed.

 "Go away." Jay snapped before she threw up again. Kai continued to walk to the bathroom. When he saw Jay there, he groaned. No matter how much you try, the sight and smell of vomit got to you.

 "What the hell?" he asked and sat down next to her. He sat her up and she growled at him angrily.

 "I told you to go away."

 "And what, you're allergic to good food?"

 "Can you just check up on the bench for a needle?" Jay asked. Kai nodded and looked up at the sink. Sure enough there was a syringe with a black substance in it. 

 "Yeah, it's there."

 "Well, can I have it?" Jay asked in an aggravated tone. Kai grabbed it and gave it to her. She then put the needle into her left arm. 

 "So what are these for?" Kai asked after Jay had settled down. They now sat outside of the bathroom, in Jay's main room.

 "It's really funny, actually. I've never told anyone about this until today, and this is the third time I'll have to explain it. Hell, not even my sisters know."

 "I bet Tala does."

 "Well, you're right. He caught me telling my maid after she asked me why I needed syringes." 

 "And why do you need them? Do you do drugs or something?"

 "No." Jay chuckled. "No way. When I ran away from home one time, these people grabbed me and put some sort of drug in me. The needles weren't too good, either, and I woke up in intensive care. Now I need this medicine to keep those drugs at bay. They haven't exactly found out a way how to cure me because I get my stuff from a Youth Centre back home. We don't have enough funding to take care of me, along with any other kid who was grabbed."

 "There is something really wrong with that." Kai evaluated. 

 "Yeah. But you can't tell anyone about it."

 "You should tell your mother. She'll fund everything."

 "Nah. If she found out, she'd take me away. She'd put me in a hospital. My mum always makes a big fuss." Jay said. She stood up from her spot. "Why did you come here, anyway?"

 "I noticed that you looked hurt when you asked to leave. Did you know that Tala is very protective of you?"

 "Yes, but we broke up last year." Jay said before there was a loud knocking on her door. Jay moaned and grabbed the syringes on her bed and took them to the bathroom. While in there, she asked if Kai could get the door. When he opened it, Tala stood there.

 "What are you doing here?" Tala asked.

 "I was helping Jay. What are you doing here?"

 "I wanted to check on her. You okay, Jay?" Tala called into the room. 

 "Yeah she is." Kai snapped. 

 "KAWAII!!" 

 "Uh." Kai groaned. The triplets were just walking past. 

 "What now?" Tala snapped. 

 "You two are fighting over our Jay!" the three cooed before they walked into the room. 

 "Jay." Marree called. "Where are you?" Jay came out of the bathroom. "Oh, the females versus males competition is going on in the stadium where we'll be having the tournament."

 "We need you!" Madison begged. 

 "Really?" Jay asked sceptically. 

 "Yeah." Melinda said. "We will blow them away!"

 "Those boys won't know what hit 'em!" Madison said. 

 "After all, you are the one who got all that training." Marree smiled. "And you are the one that had us start this. The fight did start when that kid Robert said that you were just a _girl_."

 "You go for me." Jay said simply. 

 "Why?" Melinda asked.

 "Because I can't be bothered."

 "Oh. Well, that works." Melinda giggled. 

 "But we need you. They'll only be us three." Marree said. "Because I don't know how much those other girls know." 

 "You guys can manage. Do we know who the boys will be?" Jay asked.

 "They have that Robert guy who started it, then Lee, that tall Eddy guy." Madison said.

 "And that Takao guy. I thought he won the World Championship, didn't he?" Melinda asked. Everyone looked over at Tala, who looked as if he was fuming. 

 "You were going so well, too, Melinda." He muttered.

 "You can tell the difference?" Marree asked. "Wow. He's the first one outside of our family to know, other than our boyfriends, but they're practically like family, anyway."

 "You're going to need help if you're facing Takao." Kai smirked. "And if I were to join then you'd be in a lot of trouble."

 "Then I'll join." Jay smirked, making Kai lose his. "If he's the champion then I should try him. That'll be fun."

 "You only want to face _him_?" Kai asked. 

 "What, do you feel neglected?" 

 "No." 

 "It sounded like it to me."

 "Well I wasn't. I just want a good fight." 

 "How about now?" Tala asked, standing up in front of Kai, who glared at him. The unfriendly look was returned, making the four girls in the room look at the both of them.

 "Oooh." Melinda giggled after a short while of dead silence. "How about you two can battle after the women beat the little boys." 

 "This should be interesting." Jay smirked as she looked at the two boys. She caught her older siblings whispering something behind her back with giggles. 

 "She's so naive when it comes to the matters of the heart." Madison sighed.

~*~

 "No way!" Sassy exclaimed. "They have Takao?" 

 "Yeah." Nikki moaned. 

 "He's the World Champion!" Robyn said.

 "That isn't fair." Shelvia agreed. 

 "But they say that Mariah has been against him." Nikki smiled. "Maybe she knows a weakness or something."

 "You're evil." Sassy smirked. "A blood thirsty, evil little thing."

 "It maybe so."

~*~

 "We are so going to beat them." Takao chuckled to Lee and Max. Those three were the only three that were certain that they were going to be in the fight. 

 "Of course we are." Max agreed.

 "Who do you think will stand a chance?" Lee asked. 

 "Well, Mariah's gonna be in it, but that's about it, unless Emily has improved a lot." Takao said thoughtfully.

 "And Sassy was just playing with Lee before." Dizzi, who was there with Kenny, said. 

 "Dizzi has a point." Kenny pointed out. 

 "I wasn't trying." Lee snapped. "She _will_ lose if I go up against her again."

 "What if the triplets join?" Max asked. "Which ever one Bey Battled Oliver was pretty good."

 "Tala did pretty good to remember who she was." Dizzi giggled. "I can't even remember their names, let alone know which one is which."

 "How is it that something that runs mainly on memory can't remember something as simple as names?" Kenny asked, which turned out to be a logical idea.

 "I am a Bit Beast, not the laptop." 

 "Oh yeah…." Kenny started.

 "Hey, did you guys hear?" Oliver asked, running into the room where they all where. They were all preparing in a small change room.

 "About what?" Takao asked. 

 "Kai and Tala are going to Bey Battle after the 'Gender Match'."

 "Really?" Lee asked.

 "Yeah. The youngest triplet made the match. As it turns out, Jay is going to join, only to battle you, Takao. She likes the idea of beating the World Champ. Kai asked if she was only interested in battling you, and that the only reason why he asked was because he wanted a good match. That was when Tala offered." 

 "Did you guys notice that Kai left really early in lunch today, like straight after Jay and Tala had that little conversation?" Max asked. 

 "That's right, he did." Takao summarised. 

 "I'm starting to think that there's more behind this match than a good fight." Dizzi said. 

~*~

 "So who's on our team?" Mariah asked once all the girls had gathered up in her room. "I definitely want a go."

 "And me too." Emily smiled. 

 "I want to redeem myself for before." Sassy moaned, but that all-knowing look was still on her face. "That's three."

 "I agreed with Takao that there'd be seven on a team." Mariah said.

 "I'm on." Jay said with a smirk. "After all, this did start over me. And I think Madison should have a go. That's five."

 "Then it's us two." Nikki said, looking over to Shelvia. "Is that cool?"

 "It all depends on how good you guys are." Marree said quietly. She looked over to Sassy and noticed her look of confidence. "What's up with you?"

 "Marree," Melinda and Madison started as they both huddled together and backed away from her. Marree turned to them.

 "What?"

 "You're talking as if you're Jay." Melinda whispered. "You sound smart."

 "We've lost you!" Madison gasped. 

~*~

 "What's up with the match between you and Tala?" Rei asked Kai. He had run into Kai when he started to walk to the stadium for the little battle against the genders. "Kenny and Dizzi are being really secretive and stupid about it, but I want to know what's really up."

 "I said I wanted a good match and Tala offered one." Kai said simply. 

 "And why did you leave lunch so early. I know you don't eat much, but that was hardly a snack."

 "That was none of your business." 

 "Nor yours," Jay said from behind them, "but you couldn't resist." Kai and Rei turned, and was slightly relieved when they noticed that the other girls weren't around, and neither was her older sisters.

 "What is going on between you two?" Rei asked. Kai turned to him and looked like he could kill him.

 "Nothing." He said quickly. Jay rushed forward with her destination being the stadium. Rei noticed that Kai changed his position to watch her leave.

 "Oh." Rei chuckled. 

 "Oh what?" Kai snapped. 

 "_Nothing_." Rei laughed as he tried to sound like Kai. He smirked as he started to walk off in the direction of the stadium, too. Kai just cocked his head to the side, as it just didn't register. He stood upright again as he saw Tala approaching.

 "You know, I've never really noticed the red mark on her arm before today." Tala said quietly. "It must be from all the needles."

 "As far as I'm concerned, there are no needles." Kai snapped before he started off after Rei. 

~*~

That's it for the chapter. 


	5. Boys Verses Girls I think that's what I ...

Hi ho everyone. 

I think I might point out that Word is going on the fritz with us. It sometimes repeats thing that I don't exactly want repeated. So, if you caught that in the last chapter, I apologise. 

Disclaimer: Why would I own Beyblades? I have very little money as it is.

Tournament

Chapter Five

Boys Versus Girls

Robyn gasped as she and the other females in the tournament stepped into the stadium. It was huge to say the least. Many seats surrounded a high platform that had an enormous Beyblade dish in the middle of it. 

 "Wow, it's amazing." Emily said in awe. She stared at the long staircase that led them to the platform. 

 "It is." Mariah agreed. She looked over to her other team mates to see that Madison and Jay weren't looking too impressed at all, while Sassy, Nikki and Shelvia did. 

"So, what number do you want?" Madison asked Jay, who looked over to the other five girls on the team. 

 "It depends on who's going first." Jay answered dryly. 

 "I will." Shelvia said.

 "Then I'm going second." Jay announced. 

 "I'm third." Sassy smirked with that all knowing look again. Melinda shivered as she saw it again, and then noticed that her oldest sister had seen it, too.

 "Okay, she is really starting to freak me out." Melinda whispered to Marree, who nodded with her mouth partially opened.

 "I'm going fourth, then." Emily smiled.

 "And I'm fifth." Madison said. 

 "If we all win, then there's no need to ask about where you two are going." Jay said to Nikki and Mariah. "But just in case some of us make a mistake or two, I advise that the cat goes sixth and the shrimp goes last."

 "Yeah, right, whatever _you_ say, your highness." Nikki snapped. She crossed her arms and turned her back on everyone. Jay glared at her before she did the same, only she started to walk to the staircase. 

 "I'll have you know that you just made a big mistake." Marree said informatively to Nikki. "You've gotten her angry. She's gonna go on a rampage." 

 "Last time she did that, we Bey Battled and there I was lucky to find anything of my Beyblade." Madison said. "And then she challenged the person who got her angry…."

 "And there was nothing left of my blade, except for the Bit." Melinda moaned. 

~*~

 "So how's our line up going to be?" Max asked as they walked to the stadium. "I want to be, um, number five."

 "I want to be number six. If the girls are lucky then they won't have to battle me." Michael boasted. 

 "I'm number three." Lee said. He looked around when he heard a giggle, but all he saw was a bit of brown.

 "I think I'll go number two." Robert said. He heard a small gasp and turned around to see a small flash of yellow going towards the stadium. "Huh?" he wondered out aloud. 

 "What's wrong?" Takao asked. 

 "Nothing." Robert said, shaking his head. "Where are you going?"

 "Three."

 "I'm there." Lee argued. 

 "Fine, I'm four then."

 "I'm seven." Gary said, "but that's if we haven't already won by then." 

 "Then that leaves me at one." Eddy summarised. 

 "It really makes you wonder who'll you'll be up against, doesn't it?" Max asked. "I personally want to be against that Sassy girl because she tied with Lee. That would be interesting."

 "I want to battle one of those triplets." Takao said. "That Melinda one was pretty strong."

 "This is getting better by the minute." Michael chuckled. He looked down to his right hand where his baseball glove was. He wasn't exactly expecting a big match. 

 "Ah, so you don't think that this'll be big?" Robert asked. "I must admit, I've only ever heard of Emily and Mariah which makes me a bit worried about the other girls. I have no idea about their strengths. Do we even know if all of them have Bit Beasts? And if they do, how powerful are they?"

 "You're always one to completely confuse another, aren't you?" Takao asked, but then stopped in his tracks and scratched his head in a confused manner. "Whoa, what did I just say?" 

 "I knew that was coming." Kenny groaned, but then jumped as Melinda and Robyn appeared out of nowhere. 

 "Who's going where?" she asked happily. 

 "Huh?" Takao asked. 

 "What number are you guys?" Robyn simplified. 

 "Oh, well, I'm four." 

 "Oh, so you're against Emily." Melinda said. 

 "I'm first." Eddy said. Melinda scrunched up her face as she thought for a second, which was something that could do some serious damage. 

 "That means that you're against Shelvia." She said after a while. 

 "I'm second." Robert announced. 

 "You are in so much trouble." Melinda giggled. "Ooh, yeah. Jay's really angry with Nikki at the moment. If you treasure your blade, I advise that you pull out right now." 

 "I'm against Jay?" 

 "Yes. I would say that it was nice knowing you, but it really wasn't." 

 "Was that really necessary?" Robyn asked. Melinda smiled widely. "So who's third?"

 "I am." Lee said. Robyn giggled, reminding Lee of before. "What?"

 "You're against Sassy again." 

 "You know, she really freaks me out. She has this thing about her that makes you think that she knows a lot more than you." Melinda said quietly.

 "She probably does know more than you." Robyn giggled again.

 "Really funny."

 "Who am I against?" Max asked. Melinda cocked her head to one side before she pouted drew her eyebrows tightly together while putting her hands on her hips. 

 "How are we supposed to know that?" she demanded. "We don't know what number you are." 

 "Oh, I'm five."

 "Then you're against Melinda's sister. I'm not sure which one, though." Robyn said.

 "That's easy. You're against Madison. I wouldn't worry too much. She'll make it painless." Melinda said. "Who's six, if you're lucky enough to get there, that is." 

 "I am." Michael said. 

 "You're against that cat. I never did quite get her name." Robyn said.

 "Her name is Mariah." Lee told her.

 "Oh, I like that name." Melinda said, just like a true blonde. "And that means that the big guy is seventh. You're against Nikki."

 "And which one is that?" Gary asked.

 "She's Sassy's little sister. You know, the one with pink in her hair." Robyn said. 

 "I like pink." Melinda smiled. "So we'll be off so we can tell everyone about who they're battling. You guys better hurry up because they're getting impatient. That's a really big word."

 "_She_ beat me?" Oliver moaned. "She thinks that 'Impatient' is a big word! This can't be good."

 "There is no way." Lee said as he shook his head. "I'm stuck against Sassy again."

 "It isn't that bad. She's really nice after you lose to her. She doesn't mention it afterwards." Robyn smirked. "And I think she'll be extremely easy on you."

 "Wha...?" Lee started before the two girls ran away quickly in giggling fits. 

~*~

 "Who are we against?" Emily asked Robyn and Melinda as they ran into the stadium and then up the large staircase. Robyn leant forward and rested her hands on her knees as she tried to catch her breath. Melinda slowly slipped to the floor and took off her shoes. 

 "Owie." She moaned as she rubbed the heel of her foot. "Well, uh, Eddy, I think it is, is first, then Robert, then Lee,"

 "And then there's Takao, who's fourth, and that idiot, Max, then Michael, and then Gary."

 "I don't think Michael and Gary should worry, I mean, we have Madison and Jay, and that alone will knock out two." Melinda smiled as she stood up. "How lucky, you get to get Robert for saying that stuff earlier, Jay."

 "Fine." Jay said quietly. "It's a pity that I'm not against Takao, but I guess that can wait." 

 "Why are you so hell-bent on battling _him_?" Mariah asked. 

 "He's the best, and I have to beat the best, just like I was trained to." Jay said simply with a shrug of her shoulders. That was when the males walked through the stadium door. 

 "….And that's the truth." Max finished talking to Michael, who proceeded to laugh. 

 "Hello, boys!" Madison cooed as she stood on the platform and waved her hands up in the air. 

 "Wow." Takao mouthed as he took in the surroundings. 

 "Oh yeah." Lee agreed. He looked up at the girls, who all seemed to be crowding around in a circle as they all looked back at them. 

 "Hi. You guys look like tiny little ants from up here!" Madison giggled. She tried to make out each one. "Hey, where's Tala and Kai?" she asked huffily. 

 "Err, I'm not too sure." Takao said as he scratched his head. He looked around the group he was standing in. "Does anyone know?" 

 "I saw Kai and he wasn't too far behind me." Rei said.

 "Oh well. Just come up here!" Marree smiled, and they all did as she said. 

~*~

 "Okay, the first round is Shelvia and Eddy," Marree smiled again. She watched as the two Beybladers stepped up to the Beyblading dish. "Three, two, one, let it rip!" she yelled and the two started. 

Shelvia pulled on her cord just as Eddy did, and both Beyblades were let out at tremendous speeds. At first they collided, and then pushed back. Each blade followed each other around the dish for a little while before Eddy commanded his blade to turn around and attack Shelvia's. With a big blow, Shelvia's blade was sent out of the dish.

 "And the winner is Eddy, and that's one point to the boys!" Marree said, though with a little disappointment. "The next two are Jay and Robert. Hang on to anything you can grab, people, 'cause my little sis is in an angry mood after a little fight and I can damn guarantee to you that Robert is going to suffer…"

 "Just shut up." Jay snapped as she and Robert made their way to the dish. Jay grabbed her Beyblade out of her pocket and set it up on her ring. Robert could only cock his head to the side as he watched. "What are you staring at?" Jay snapped.

 "Someone must have done something really annoying to you." He chuckled as he set up his own. 

 "You shut up, too." 

 "You asked me what I was staring at and I answered."

 "Three, two, one," Marree started, "Let it rip!"

Robert spun his blade out on the dish and Jay basically threw hers, or so it looked. While Robert's blade spun around the dish, Jay's spun on the same spot, right in the middle. She watched as Robert's dish spun the circles around her for about a minute when she scoffed slightly.

 "This is not fair. Why do I get stuck with such a weakling whose Beyblade is so slow?" she asked, and sat down on the floor with her eyes closed and her arms and legs folded. "Look, we might as well say that this match is over. You're going to attack mine, but at that speed, it will do absolutely nothing. Then I am open to attack you with anything, and everything that I have. So save yourself the embarrassment and pull out." 

 "I don't think so." Robert smirked and attacked her, just as she predicted. His blade just bounced back quickly and Jay's blade then rammed his hard, sending it out of the dish, and over Jay's head, or at least it would have if Jay hadn't have caught it. Jay then stood up and threw Robert's blade back at him. Her Beyblade snapped back to her hand, and she had her eyes closed the whole time.

 "That's too bad. Madison already tried that technique against her." Tala's arrogant voice chuckled from the staircase. He was standing next to Kai, who had just arrived as well. They both looked over at Jay, who nearly smiled. 

Madison, Marree and Melinda all glared at Tala before they all walked over to him.

 "You're ruining everything!" all three exclaimed, and stomped their feet like a three-year-old that didn't get their chocolate because they were naughty. 

 "How is she supposed to fall in love with _him_ if she likes _you_?" Marree asked.

 "She isn't even suited for _you_." Madison agreed. 

 "Our kawaii Jay-chan (That's what I call my friend, except it's 'Kawaii Shelvia-chan') is so wrong with _you_." Melinda snapped.

 "Yeah, so butt out!" Marree yelled before she slapped him across the face and turned to go back to the bench. Madison and Melinda followed her suit by slapping him each and then walking back. Tala looked at them with a vacant expression on his face, despite the stinging sensation all over his left cheek, and then looked over at Jay, who shrugged and sat down at the bench next to them. The silence that was going though Tala's head was broken by Kai, who was standing near, when he chuckled lightly. 

 "I am starting to like this family." He snickered quietly, before he walked past him. 

 "The next match is Sassy for the ladies and Lee for the little boys!" Nikki announced and glared at Lee as he stepped up to the dish. "Go get 'im, Sass." 

 "Of course." Sassy nodded before she set up her gold Beyblade. Lee smirked and got his black one ready. 

 "This time you're gonna meet my Galleon better." Lee told Sassy.

 "I'm sure I'll be delighted." Sassy returned the smirk.

 "Three, two, one let it rip!" Nikki commanded. 

Sassy and Lee, who both still had that all-knowing smirks on their faces, set their Beyblades free and commanded them around the large dish. Sassy's blade followed Lee's, sticking close to it, making sure to knock it about every now and then.

Loud cheers came from the triplets as they all started cheering cheerleader chants, reminding Jay of the horrors of what the first few years of high school were like. 

 "Lyssa, come on out and play with your new playmate." Sassy said with a big smile, completely scaring Melinda and Madison again, which shut them both up immediately. 

 'Thankyou.' Jay moaned in her mind. She was unfortunate to be the one sitting next to them. 

 "Galleon, you too." Lee commanded his cat-like Bit Beast. Like in the first match, there was a big blast of bright lights only this time when they cleared; both blades were still spinning in the middle of the dish. Both wobbled slightly and each one fell at the exact time. 

 "And that's a tie for the third round!" Nikki called out loudly.

 "Suck on that, boys!" Robyn shouted. 

 "Um, might I point out that meant that that also means that we kinda lost, too?" Emily asked only to infuriate Robyn slightly. They all watched as both Lee and Sassy went down into the dish to collect their Beyblades, and both wore that damnable smirk, though Sassy's was more noticeable. 

 "I guess we'll battle later?" Sassy asked. Lee nodded his head before the two shook hands. There was a small giggle from Nikki, which made Jay glare at her, before the triplets stared at Nikki. They looked back at Sassy and Lee and mouthed 'ooh' as they realised what Nikki was giggling about. Sassy and Lee clambered out of the dish and then went back to their teams. 

 "You lost." Jay snapped quietly, "Just as that other girl from your team. I guess you girls aren't as good as you thought you were."

 "Well I'm sorry if we ruined your style." Sassy snapped sarcastically before she walked over to the rest of the Star Strikers. 

 "It would be interesting if they started fighting themselves." Max laughed before he noticed that everyone was glaring at him, or looking at him as if he was twisted in the head. "What?"

 "You are pathetic." Michael groaned. 

Takao stepped up to the dish, well knowing that it was his turn to Bey Battle Emily as he remembered what order everyone was in, which, surprisingly enough, was right. 

 "Next match is me versus Emily." He said as he scanned the team of girls. 

So far he knew that Jay was going to be hard to beat and there was something wrong with Sassy, Shelvia wasn't as good, Mariah was great with her Bit Beast and Emily was good with computers, but that was about it. He had a small inkling about the triplets and that was they were all airheads and completely brainless until it came up to the latest fashion and they knew something about Beyblading, but they had to have learnt that from Jay, as they had already explained. So it turned out that the deadliest Beyblader was Jay, or at least had something to do with her. 

 "That's alright with me." Emily said and got her tennis racket ready. 

 "That has to be the weirdest shooter that I've every seen." Shelvia said to Sassy, who was now glaring at Jay. No matter what, Sassy never seemed to have a _normal_ facial expression. "Oookay then, there's an all out war between us Star Strikers and the Feminine Bladers, isn't there?" she asked. Sassy's face changed again to one that would be described as an expression that beat her all-knowing smirk as she smiled. Widely. 

 "Not really." Sassy answered. "I was only playing, and cats like to play. Jay just doesn't understand that element of blading." 

 "Riiight, I believe ya." Shelvia drawled out and she turned to watch the match. The two had already been told to start.

 "Take no prisoners, man!" Max called out, and was again stared at, but by the girls this time as they all wondered how thick this kid could be. 

 "And we're the dumb blondes?" Marree asked her sisters loudly, causing many of the other girls to giggle at the comment, well, at least most of them. Jay still sat with a bored expression on her face, while Sassy tried to conceal her giggles as she tried to stay calm. Emily, too, stayed quiet as she watched her Beyblade fly over her head. It landed on the ground behind her, making all the boys smirk as they took in their win. 

Max then stepped up as he took Takao's place, and Madison followed his suit. 

 "Y'know, I think I might lose to add a dramatic effect to it all." Madison smiled and put a finger up to her chin while she turned her head to one side. "Or maybe I should let Pearl have some fun. I don't think that Jay would enjoy it very much if I lost, but it would seem so much better."

 "If I were you, I'd lose on purpose." Max told her while he set up his green shooter. 

 "If you say so." Madison agreed and locked her pink Beyblade onto the pink shooter. She smiled even brighter before she and Max started. 

Like Madison said, she first took one hit at Max, which sent him back before she was knocked out of the dish, but funnily enough, so was Max. The little shove that Melinda's Pearl gave his Draciel sent him out of the dish, though Madison's landed out first. 

 "You have to be joking." Jay moaned as she looked at her older sister. "Another one lost?"

 "He told me that I should have lost on purpose, so I did." Madison explained. 

 "That is something that I'd expect Melinda to do." 

 "That wasn't Melinda?" Lee asked as he looked at the three identical sisters. 

 "No." Madison said. She pointed at one of the other two who was sitting next to Jay. "She's Melinda."

 "I still can't tell the difference." Takao groaned. He looked at the three before her shook his head. He then looked over at Jay, and noticed that they looked nothing alike. "But how would you be related them? You look nothing like them, let alone act like them."

 "I know." Jay moaned yet again. 

 "So that's three to us?" Robert asked with a scoff, which made all the girls turn and glare at him. 

 "I could beat all you idiots easily." Jay boasted. "And some of you with my eyes closed."

 "You most probably could, but you won't." Tala said as he stood next to where Jay was sitting, mindful to stay on her right side while her sisters stayed on her left. "We have to finish this match off." 

 "Okay," Mariah smirked and walked over to the dish with her pink Beyblade in her hand. "It's me versus Michael."

 "Uh uh uh." A voice chuckled from the door. Everyone turned and half of them groaned. It was Howard. How come it seemed like he showed up everytime something interesting was about to happen?

 "What do you mean?" Michael asked. 

 "We have a guest who came to see you all, and I'm sure you won't want to wreck your Beyblades so you can't battle in the tournament tomorrow, do you?" Howard asked. 

 "So you're saying that we have to stop these matches and make it seem that us girls were lucky that you interfered?" Jay demanded. 

 "Ah, yes, I do believe I was warned about you. I was told that you have a tendency to make sure that people know who exactly you are."

 "Who is this guest, anyway?" Nikki asked and sat down on the edge of the high platform. Robyn followed. 

 "He is a well known man who shows particular interest in Beyblading, especially with Beybladers with powerful Bit Beasts. He can't wait to meet you all. We're all going to meet him in the dinning room in five minutes for an exhibition match." 

 "With who?" Takao asked. 

 "I want him to see a good Bey Battle, so we need two good Beybladers. Any volunteers?"

 "I nominate Kawaii Kai!" Marree cooed down to Howard. Everyone instantly turned to the now blushing Kai, who turned his head slightly as to hide his face. 

 "Kawaii?" Max asked with a slight chuckle. "I think you got the wrong guy."

 "No, she doesn't." Madison said with a smile.

 "He's absolutely perfect." Marree said.

 "If I didn't have my absolutely perfect boyfriend, and if he was a bit older…" Melinda started and then mumbled the rest to herself. 

 "I am not hearing this." Jay groaned and covered her ears with her hands. She looked at Kai, whose face seemed to be reddening with every word that Melinda mumbled. 

 "I am." Tala chuckled. 

 "Okay, if there's no volunteers then there's no match." Howard said with a little bit of disappointment in his voice. "I guess you guys will give us all a show tomorrow when the tournament starts. We can't wait for it." 

 "Fine, ruin our fun." Madison grumped angrily. She folded her arms over her chest. 

~*~*~*~

That's it for chapter five. 


End file.
